


Flufftober-2

by Flipscribble55



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOMAF - Fandom, ACOTAR, acofas, acowar - Fandom
Genre: Elriel, F/M, Flufftober, THEYRE SO CUTE, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipscribble55/pseuds/Flipscribble55
Summary: Seeing the other’s breath in the air





	Flufftober-2

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing the other’s breath in the air

The night had been much more pleasant than she had expected. Sometimes going out with the entire inner circle could be overwhelming no matter how close they had all become in the years following the war, the conversations flowed so easily between them there hadn’t been a moment of silence for hours.

So when everyone else decided to move on to Rita’s for a night of dancing and more dining, Elain gracefully defined opting to walk back to the small apartment she had gotten herself a few years ago when she decided she needed a little space. 

She had just started down the street when she heard the door open behind her, “Oh good, I’m glad I caught you.”

Turning, she saw Azriel walking towards her with his jacket unbuttoned revealing the navy blue tunic stretched tight over his sculpted chest, hazel eyes blazing as they took her in.

“Aren’t you going on with everyone else, Az?” Elain’s heart was in her throat, Azriel was one of her closest friends. He had been there for her after she had been Made, helping her harness her powers and pushing her to learn self-defense as well. He had been there during her time recovering from breaking the bond with Lucien. The pain had been agonizing but now she was fully recovered, and he was too. They both had feelings for other people.

She had loved Azriel quietly for the last few years but kept that to herself.

Azriel took a deep breath of night air, “I think I would prefer some quiet. They can all be a little…much sometimes, don’t you think?”

Elain smiled and tightly pulled her jacket around her, the temperature was dropping as they stood in one of the many busy districts of Velaris. “I know what you mean, I have a few arrangements to make tomorrow and I think my head will be foggy enough from all the wine.”

A laugh burst out of Azriel, she was rooted to the spot watching his smile brighten his face. Elain cherished every laugh and smile she coaxed from the often solemn shadow singer.

They walked down the street in comfortable silence, looking at the orange lights strung between lamp posts that had been switched to old gaslights to help enhance the spirit of the changing seasons. 

Running her hand over a string of garland filled with leaves and other flowers she realized just how cold it was getting.

“Those garlands of yours are my favorites this year,” Az said quietly. Her eyes snapped to his just as she caught him looking at the pocket she had just shoved her hand into before turning back to the street in front of them.

“Thank you,” Elain whispered, then gasped. It had gotten so cold a small cloud escaped from her mouth. She stopped as they turned onto her street.

Azriel faced her and furrowed his brows and quickly scanned the street for a threat, “What’s wrong?” She didn’t care, she placed her hand on his arm and felt him tense under her touch.

“Az,” she blew out a breath and laughed as the steam curled around his face.

Her laughter abruptly stopped as his expression darkened and took a step closer to her. So slowly, he brought his hand up to stroke her jaw with such gentleness she could help but lean into his warm palm.

“Elain,” his breath kissed her face as their heads moved together until their foreheads touched. She brought her hand up to grip his wrist, the other still on his arm which now curled around her waist.

They stood there, watching their breath mingling between them as the world continued around them. 

Once she started shivering Az pulled back, but kept his arm around her waist as he brought her up the stairs to her home.

“Would you um, be interested in some tea? I am also miserable at starting a fire so maybe you could home in, um, if you want?”

He met her on the top step and nodded to the door. With a smile, she slipped her key in the lock and ushered him into her home.


End file.
